Falling into Pieces
by arrabella135
Summary: When Oliver and Percy start their 7th and final year at Hogwarts no one knew what the year had intended for them. with life-changing events will the two boys ever be the same? Will they find the love they were looking for? Or will it all fall to pieces.


"What the hell do you think you're doing, fucking wanker?!" Oliver screamed at Percy as he held Oliver's broom out of the Gryffindor towers window.

"I told you not to touch my quill set again Oliver." Percy said, very calmly. He loved that quill set, he saved up a years worth of allowances in order to purchase it; and Oliver Wood bent a feather of one of his quills.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry I did it. I'll replace your bloody quill, now gimme my broom Percy, before I throw you arse out the window!" Oliver yelled. He knew percy wouldn't throw his broom out the window, but he didn't want to test the tall red-head.

This was a normal day for Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood; best friends since they started Hogwarts. They were now going into their seventh and final year. For Percy, this meant being head boy, and for Oliver, it meant his last chance to win the house Quidditch cup. Both boys were hell bent and determined to succeed. When they met in their first year, it was just after they had been sorted and sent up to their dorms. Percy's brother Bill had been a 5th year at that time.

"Boys to the left, and don't try to sneak across to the stair case has been spelled" Bill stated to the first years as they headed up the stairs. There were only three boys in first year Gryffindor: Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood and Max Wren.

"My name is Percy Weasley, pleased to meet you." Very politely, Percy said to the other two boys.

"Oliver Wood mate, why so proper?" At the time, Oliver hadn't spent much time around English men and had a very thick Scottish accent. It never made sense why he had to travel all the way to London to get on a train to go back to Scotland to get to school.

"Max Wren, did you both know about magic?" The poor boy had been terrified of being the odd one out since he had found out about this school.

" pureblood"

"pureblood"

" your whats called a muggle born. no magic parents, no worries, every one starts off on the same footing here" percy continued.

that night they stayed up and taught max all they knew about the magical world.

" What the fuck do you two think your doing? this hasn't stopped in 6 years! now kids lets play nice" Max said as he waltzed into the room. he loved his two best mates but he couldn't help wonder how they all lived in the same dorm for damn near a decade with out killing eatchother.

"right, well i have to go do the potions homework snape assighned" percy said bringing the broom back inside and dusting himself off. he was taking quiet the course load this year as he had 12 newts to pass. Oliver had only taken 4 and Max had taken 7." Oliver ill see you at dinner"

"its a date mate" oliver replied winking at percy. percy hated when he did that. it only made oliver do it more.

"so maxy whats got your grin plastered on?" oliver ask while taking out his polishing kit and his broom.

" you know elizabeth warren of ravenclaw?"

" yea"

" well lets just say i made peace between houses"

"mate first off there never wasn't peace. second last time you shacked up with a girl not in our house it started a damn near war. the hufflepuffs wanted to kill us, and thats saying something bout them" oliver exasperated. he didn't know what to do with the was always putting his bits where his bits shouldn't be.

" you would understand Oliver my man if you would just get yourself some, hell percy got himself a girlfriend before you" Max replied walking out the bedroom door.

then oliver was alone. he knew percy had a girlfriend before him. but oliver wasn't much for girls. he loved quid ditch to much to care about the drama of women. besides he knew he who he wanted. unfortuently that person had red hair, horn rimmed glasses and was head boy.

"percy how much longer till we break up?" Penelope clear water ask while doing her home work in the library with percy.

"id say we have been together enough time. so whenever you feel is correct just go with the plan. is ben sufficiently jealous?" percy asked not taking his eyes off the book he was currently taking notes on.

" oh yes"-giggle-" He stopped me in corridor last weekend to let me know that he still loves me, and that hell be a better man if it meant me coming back. thank you percy" penelope clearwater and percy had been dating for about 6 months now, dating being a loose term. she had approached percy asking a very much favor asking if hell pretend to be her new boyfriend to make her ex jealous. seeing as they were both bound to be head boy and girl and the fact she knew percy deepest secret, he agreed, to help himself keep appearances.

" Have you even thought about asking him?" penny asked

"ask who what?" percy looked up to see the sweet blonde twirling her hair.

"asking if oliver would ever turn for you of course" penny replied dropping her voice to a whisper.

"and what would i say penny? oliver i know were both blokes and i know we've shared a room for 7 years but can i kiss you? not likely" percy, answering the question he has answered for a year now.

"you never know" she said

"i know quiet a lot" percy putting a finish to the statement stood up to clean his space he was using, took pennys hand and walked her to the great hall for dinner like any good "boyfriend" would do.

"Oliver put more veggies on your plate i swear you scotsmen survive on meat and stubbornness alone." percy ask while loading his own plate with veggies and meat.

" your such a mom perc." oliver rolled his eyes and added more veggies.

" i have 4 younger siblings oliver, all of wich are here at hogwarts,plus harry, whom my mum all but adopted, as the oldest at hogwarts i learned to mother."percy replied trying to hold his dignity a little. a feat that was hardest with oliver. oliver always knew how to make him blush, and make him into the crushing school boy he didn't want to be.

" mate, there are others, like the teachers, to take care of that lot. plus didn't ginny get taken on your watch? and what about ron and potter? should i start on the twins" oliver twirled his fork giving percy the one raised eyebrow crooked smirk smile he was famous for. his brilliant green eyes gazing into percy ice blues.

"thats not the point oliver, if they do something themselfs i can hardly be blamed for the idiocracy. if they dont eat enough or well enough, get enough sleep or dont pass there classes because they didn't get help i can be blamed as the oldest weasley here. do you remember when bill and charlie where here?" percy stated as he added another bite of green beans in his mouth. the look on his face as he remembered his care free but over bearing older brothers.

~ _woooooooo~_

 _at one point hogwarts held 5 weasley boys at the same time. 7th year bill, 5 year charlie, 3rd yearpercy, and 1st year fred and and charlie was on top if him the whole time. did he eat enough did he do his homework was he making friends? it drive him insane. charlie said it was the same with bill and him when charlie frist started. and then the twins came. the three of them for the first time ever united and babyed the twins to death. all the way till charlie last day there. percy took over after that because now ron and ginny was coming. unfortunatly he couldn't trust the twins to help, even though they still tried. and he knew that was what counted and when he left hogwarts the twins will be the oldest weasels to take care of ron and ginny.~_

"yea mate they drove me insane. though i cant believe its out second charlie free year. nice eh?" oliver said in a still strong scottish accent. percy loved how words flowed off his tongue into a rough manly voice.

" yea i know. so are we still on for tonight?" percy asked oliver. tonight was friday night and after 2 long weeks of newt classes oliver decided to throw a little party in the come and go room as the elves called it. as head boy he counldnt authorize it but he could turn a blind eye. not that anyone needed to know that.

" yea were going to go right before first years curfew and set up" oliver replied moving his vegies around because he really didn't want to eat them even though percy told him to.

" right thats in an hour so we better get going."

standing up both boys started heading to the doors. it was common for the two boys to be together for almost everything. oliver joined percy on his rounds when penny couldn't make it and percy went and studied in the stands during olives practices. everyone know the two of them may be the closest friends at hogwarts. which was amazing considering how many people who could not stand the red headed man. most people thought the scots man had a to either be mental or have a mental thing for percy. something was blocking there way once they got outside the great hall. just within ear shot of the whole school, but not within seeing.

"PERCY WEASLEY! once again your with oliver! you were supposed to have met me by the lake for a picnic! but no its always oliver, oliver, oliver! no time for your girlfriend,no time for anyone else but oliver!"

penny stated in looking really upset.

"penny i-" percy started in confused. the location is part of the plan not the speech.

"no percy i cant do it anymore, i will not be second best to oliver again this year!" oliver was getting quite concerned now, he didn't think he caused that much of a rift between his best mate and his lass.

"penny no, i-" oliver started trying to help his mate.

"no oliver save it! it is obvious you two are madly in love with eatchother! always together! always alone! and now were are you two going? dinner isn't done for another half hour and here you are sneaking out together again! Im done percy, were done" penny stopped screaming and lowered he voice listening to her quiver just like how she this point the great hall cant hear. percy was one of her best friends and after all he did to gauentee her love,he deserved some to, and she was a meddler"planning on snagging in a boom cubborad percy? i see the way you blush when you look at oliver, how your eyes shine talking about him. how dedicated you are to him. i see the love you have for him, unlike me." penny faked a tear.

"thats not really fair-" oliver started, his friend looking in shock. but he couldn't help process what penny was saying. she thinks percy is in love with him?

"no oliver, it is. i see how you look at him, how you flirt and thouch him. you love him oliver dont you? just-," penny looked away, she was getting to exited"- love him percy, love him like you could never love me"

and with that penny ran away down the corridors. she had to skip dinner now so she went to the kitchens.

"perc-" oliver reched over and grab his sholder.

"leave it ol. im fine. we have fire whiskey tonight?" percy asked with a pleading look in his eyes. oliver nodded.

it was a few hours into the party and percy had way to much to drink. he was just outed to the whole school and the wholse school doesn't even know it was the truth! everyone thinks hes drinking because penny left him, and now she was pretending to look sad sitting next to ben. but no he's drinking because oliver wont stop looking at him. staring at him like he's a freak. he just lost his best friend and the only person he has ever loved.

"im going to bed" percy mumbled and then stumbled into max's arms.

"wooooo there man. you need help getting to bed. ill grab ollie, I'm staying with a hufflepuff tonight if you know what i mean" max the womanizer steadied his and waved a sober oliver over.

"no..'e..'e hates me." percy slured. he has never been this drunk before.

"no he doesn't mate, i think he is trying to work out that you never told him you were gay" max whispered in his ear.

"couldnt..hed…hed…hate me…" percy spit out confirming max's suspicions.

"i got him max, ill get him into bed." over got over there and grabbed percy.

" oh i bet you will" max whistled and walked away grabbing the hand of a hufflepuff 6th year.

oliver walked percy carfully into there dorm room and laid him down.

"wow perce- i know penny blew up, but you shouldn't do yourself in like this" oliver was slightly heart broken. how could percy love him when he was this torn up over a women?

"oliver.." percy mumbled half asleep.

"yea perc?" oliver leaned in closer.

" not penny" he had his eyes closed knowing he probably wont remember this in the as well balls up now that his life is ruined.

"whats not penny?" oliver asked urging for more info.

"love."

"love…loves not penny. not penny love. love not penny. you dont love penny perc? why are you so worked up?" olivers heart was pounding.

" you" he was fading fast.

"what about me?" oliver felt like he was in a dream.

"love…you…ol….always…you…not…penny…" and with that he was passed out.

" _percy is in love with me?_ _"_ Oliver thought to himself laying in his bed" _percy was in love with me! percy was gay! That night oliver went to bed happier then he ever had been._


End file.
